


I See That Kiss-Me Pucker Forming

by how_obscure



Category: due South
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-03
Updated: 2011-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-08 16:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/how_obscure/pseuds/how_obscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray and Ray hang out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I See That Kiss-Me Pucker Forming

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the prompt "I see that kiss-me pucker forming, why don't you plug it with a beer" over at dsc6d_snippets on DW.

So one night, Kowalski and I are sitting on the couch watching a ball game. We’ve got this thing between us and I think we both know it, but so far, it’s been simmering just below the surface. Nothing’s been acted on, and that’s cool, taking it slow.

But now, I see it coming. His eyes drop down to my mouth and his lips part slightly, and I panic. I know we’ve been heading this way, but I’m not ready. I’m not. So I say, “Want a beer?” maybe a little too loudly and jump up from the couch. I try not to notice Kowalski’s disappointed look, but it registers anyway.


End file.
